The possibility to control or modify light distribution from a lighting device is of interest for various applications, such as general illumination, room lighting, exterior lighting, decorative lighting or marketing. Depending on the application, a specific light distribution in terms of light cone angle, color distribution, and patterns that can be projected in the far field or the near field may be desired.
In for example US 2013/0294071 A1, a bulb with a prismatic optics is used to obtain a nearly uniform distribution of light about a luminaire. The prismatic optics include several optic parts having sidewalls with light refracting grooves and protruding members. The grooves and the protruding members are formed to alter the refraction of light emitted from the luminaire so as to achieve a more uniform light distribution.
Although such a luminaire may provide a desired light distribution, there is still a need for improved lighting devices and also methods for manufacturing such devices.